Kira's child
by Kyraito
Summary: Light abandonne son droit de possession sur le Death Note et le rend à Rem. Rem le donne à Ryuk. Ryuk le laisse tomber et Light le ramasse. Ensuite, Light dit que tout ça prendra un jour son sens. c'est 16 ans après la mort de kira, que le fils qu'il a eu avec misa sans en avoir conscience découvre le véritable Death note de misa, cacher dans les bois. Que vas t-il en faire?
1. Prologue

**«Light abandonne son droit de possession sur le Death Note et le rend à Rem, Rem le donne à Ryuk, Ryuk le laisse tomber et Light le ramasse.  
Ensuite, Light dit que tout ça prendra un jour son sens. » **

**Et c'est 16 ans après la mort de Light qu'un jeune adolescent admirateur de kira, trouve le véritable cailler de Misa, cacher dans les bois, en attente d'un nouveau propriétaire. Même mort, Light continuât de perturber son monde.**

Kimune Amane, 6 ans, n'as jamais connus ses parents, il vit donc à la wammy's house, où on lui à dit

Que ses parents étaient mort car ils adoraient kira. Depuis ce jours, Kimune avait nourrit une haine et une hargne sans égal envers kira pour lui avoir enlever ses parents, et regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir pus le tuer de ses propres mains, Light yagami, kira, cette pourriture ne méritais pas de vivre!

-Kimune! Kimunee où es-tu?

Le garçon partit en courant vers ses amis qui l'appelaient.

-Kimu tu viens pas on va jouer à attraper kira!

C'était Maruka, une petite fille blonde de l'âge de Kimune qui avait parler.

-Non je peux pas...

Répondit le garçon en baissant la tête, laissant ces cheveux noir d'encre tomber dans son visage.

-Bha, pourquoi?

-La dernière fois que j'y ai jouer, j'ai frapper celui qui faisait kira et je ne peux plus jouer...

**[ooo]**

**7 ans plus tard...**

-Kimune, tu as 13 ans, je crois que tu es assez vieux pour entendre ce que j'ai à te dire...

-qu'y as t-il Roger?

-Kimune, tu es le film de Light Yagami. Tu es le fils de Kira et de Misa Amane, le deuxième kira.

L'enfant restas figé, il fixait le vide comme si il revivait sa vie en ce moment même, comme si il cherchait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Des larmes douces commencèrent à couler lourdement sur ces joues il ne disait toujours pas un mot et pas un sanglot ne s'échappât de sa bouche, puis il commençât à parler en serrant les poings:

-M...Mais...Vous aviez dit que mes parents...

-Étaient mort tué parce qu'ils adoraient Kira, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, ils sont mort tué parce qu'ils étaient kira...

-P...Pa...Par qui...

La voix du garçon commençait à trembler.

-Le SPK.

Kimune commençât à pleurer, tout en réfléchissant à cette douloureuse nouvelle.

«Kira n'as pas tuer papa et maman... c'est le SPK qui les ont tuer! Kira ne voulais pas faire de mal à mes parents, kira étaient mes parents!»

**[ooo]**

**3 ans plus tard**

Quelqu'un frappât à la porte.

-Kimune, est-ce que c'est toi?

-Oui Maruka...

La jeune fille entrât dans la pièce sombre éclairé de par quelques chandelles uniquement.

-Que faisait-tu dans le noir comme ça Kimune?

-Je priais Kira.

En effet depuis qu'il avait découvert que kira n'était pas responsable de la mort de ses parents, Kimune était devenus un admirateur de kira, ne le reconnaissant plus pour ses meurtres mais pour ses bienfaits.

-Tu sais bien qu'il est mort, Kira ne peux même pas t'entendre ce n'était qu'un humain, pas un dieu.

-Tu n'en sait absolument rien!

Kimune avait dit ça avec rage, tout en se levant brusquement, il sortit de sa chambre en lâchant un:

-Je vais bientôt avoir 17 ans, il est temps que je sorte d'ici!

**[ooo]**

**Dans le monde des shinigami.**

Hink Hink Hink!

-C'est donc ça, le fils de kira! Tu as vus la rage qui habite ton fils, hein, Light?

-Oui je l'ais vus Ryuk. Mais pour devenir kira, il devra maîtriser ses émotions au maximum.

Hink Hink Hink!

-Que compte-tu faire light?

-Un jeu très amusant Ryuk, regarde, ça va t'amuser.

L'ancien dieu de la mort de Light de penchât vers le trou sans fond qui menait vers le monde des humains, regardant à l'intérieur comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

-Dit lihgt, tu crois que je pourrais y retourner moi aussi?

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

-Eh light.

-Quoi encore Ryuk.

-Tu me rapporteras une pomme?

Light qui même après être devenus un shinigami avait conserver son apparence humaine s'approchât à son tours tout près du passage des mondes. On entendit un déclic, le bruit d'un petit objet métallique tombant sans vraiment toucher de sol.

-Oups, je crois bien que j'ai échapper ma montre dans le monde des humains, Ryuk.

Hink! Hink! Hink!

-Tu me feras toujours rire, Light.

-Tu n'as encore rien vus.

Lihgt se laissât tomber dans le précipice ,tête la première.

**«Je deviendrais le dieu de ce monde!»**


	2. Chaptre 1: Temps Brisé

**Chapiter 2: Time break**

Un jeune garçon de 16 ans aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, sombre comme les ténèbres eux mêmes suis-je tenter de dire, est en pleine course dans les couloirs non éclairer de la wammy's house.

Cette nuit était fraîche, et pour laisser entrer l'air frais de le nuit dans l'orphelinat, toutes les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, certainement, Kimune aurais dû avoir froid, mais il ne ressentais plus la morsure du vent glacial sur sa beau blanche comme la neige.

Il courrais, pour aller où? Il l'ignorait, il courrait comme si il fuyait quelque chose, mais quoi? Il l'ignorait aussi, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devais échapper à cette chambre qui n'étais pas la sienne, à cet Orphelinat qui n'était pas le siens, à cette vie qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Sans raison particulière, il courrait à travers les couloirs, ses pieds martelaient les planches de chênes du plancher sans relâche, comme si sa vie en dépendait, il courrais vers une sortie imaginaire.

C'est alors qu'en courant ainsi, il ressentit une douleurs subite dans ses pieds nus, comme un clou qu'on y enfonçait, à chaque mouvement il avait l'impression que cette chose s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son pied.

Il s'assied sur le sol devant un petit objet métallique, il s'en approcha de plus près pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'une montre. Une montre brisé pour être plus précis, des morceaux de vitres fracturé étaient éparpiller partout autour de la dépouille de l'objet fracasser.

Kimune retirât les quelques morceaux de vitres dans son pied et sans ce soucier du verre restant s'approchât de la montre écraser, il remarquât alors qu'un bout de papier dépassait de l'intérieur de la montre.

Intriguer, il tenta de le prendre mais le papier résistât, coincer entre les deux parties de la montre.

L'adolescent décidât de prendre la montre pour en extraire le bout de papier plus tard et voir ce qui y était écrit. Lorsqu'il la pris en main il vus alors que les aiguilles ne bougeaient plus, peut-être l'avait-il briser en marchant dessus? Il observa l'heure où la montre s'était arrêter.

«Ce n'est pas l'heure actuel, elle était donc déjà briser...»

Il pris la montre et retournât dans sa chambre, sentant d'un coup sec la fraîcheur de la nuit.

**[ooo]**

_-Near que fais-tu?_

_-J'écris un journal intime Matt._

_-Mais c'est les filles qui font ça non?_

_-C'est un très bon exercice mental et ça permet de voir le chemin qui as été fait pour tirer au clair une conclusion._

_-D'accord, et tu vas en faire quoi? Tu sais que si Mello le trouve il va t'en faire baver._

_-Je sais déjà où le cacher._

_-Très bien._

_Matt s'éloigna tout en sortant sa console portable et en s'allumant une cigarette._

_Near se levât du sol et enlevât les brindilles de gazon sur ses vêtements blanc._

_En ce beau jour d'été l'albinos n'avais réellement pas mieux à faire que d'écrire un journal intime._

_Near était quelqu'un de très distant, il ne parlais jamais aux autre sauf si nécessaire, de toutes façons, les autres ne s'intéressent pas à lui outres mesures que pour lui jouer des tours. Même si on pourrais le qualifier de «Antisociable» , la vérité sur Near, c'est qu'il est juste un peu timide, et il veux faire passer ça pour du désintéressement._

_Une voix familière se fit entendre dans le dos de Near, celle de Watari._

_-Near, L voudrais te voir._

_-D'accord, où puis-je le rejoindre?_

_-Il t'attend déjà dans ta chambre._

_«Un entretien priver? Intéressant...»_

_Le garçon aux dos courber et aux cheveux blanc se dirigeas donc vers la chambre qu,l aait depuis tout petit. N'oubliant pas de dissimuler son journal sous ses vêtements._

**[ooo]**

Kimune était dans sa chambre, il avait trouver un tournevis pour démonter la montre et enfin savoir ce que contenais le bout de papier. Assis devant son bureau avec la montre et un tournevis plat, il passa au moins deux heures à démonter cette pièce de métal. Le soleil commençait même à se lever lorsqu'il réussit enfin à libéré le fameux papier, il le pris en mains et examinât les inscriptions jaunies par le temps, certaines lettres étrient même écrites avec du sang!

**Nate RI**

Le garçon jetât le papier, déçus il croyais que ce serais plus intéressant que ça.

il décidât d'aller dormir un peu, s'approchant de son lit un bruit agressant le fit sursauter.

Une fois de plus kimune avait marcher sur cette planche qui craquait comme si elle souffrait chaque fois qu'on la touchait. On pourrais confondre les bruits du bois avec des cris de meurtres! Bien décider à ne plus sursauter chaque fois qu'il marchait vers son lit, Il décidât d'arracher la planche du sol. N'ayant pas de marteau, il laissât tomber cette idée stupide et allât plutôt se coucher, peut-être demain trouverais t-il les outils adéquats?

Mais le lendemain de Kimune fut bien différent de ce qu'il s'était imaginer.

Il se fit tiré de son sommeil par Maruka qui avait carrément arracher les couvertures Vertes Kaki du lit que l'orphelinat avait placer là.

-Aller réveille toi Roger veux te voir il te dit que c'est urgent!

L'adolescent sortit de son lit d'un bond comme si ces mots avaient eu l'effet d'un coup de défibrillateur, mais à la grande déception de la fille blonde, Kimune était toujours aussi ensommeillé.

Le principale concerner dit entre deux bâillements:

-Ouais ouais...

Sans savoir comment (Peut-être s'y était-il rendus en dormant?) Kimune se retrouva devant roger, dans son bureau.

-Kimu, Maruka est venus me parler de ton départ hier, bien que cela me désole, je dois dire que c'est vrais que tu te fais vieux pour cet orphelinat, tu peux donc partir, va chercher tes affaires et tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie.

-Merci Roger. Mais je voudrais rester encore un peu...

-Malheureusement il est trop tard Kimune...

Roger avait commencer à tapoter sur son bureau de bois avec ses doigts...

-Pourquoi ça Roger?

-Ta chambre à déjà été confier à quelqu'un d'autres vois-tu, il la prendrat demain...

-Je vois...

-je suis vraiment triste que tu doive partir Kimune je...

Le garçon ne lui laissât pas finir sa phrase qu'il se levât et lui tournât le dos, en lâchant un simple adieu, il quitta la pièce.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Kimune réunis quelques vêtements, mis sa veste, et avant de sortir pour toujours de cette chambre qui autrefois était la sienne, il se mis en tête d'arracher la planche, au moins l'autre occupant n'aurais pas ce problème.

Il pris un marteau trouver dans le placard des objets de menuiserie et arrachât la planche en trois coups sec.

«Un cahier? »


End file.
